This invention relates generally to computed tomographic (CT) imaging, Electron Beam computed tomography (EBT), and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for facilitating a reduction in motion induced artifacts.
There continues to be a need for enhanced imaging. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,353,653 to Edic discloses a method using an interpolation algorithm to interpolate radiographs to more than one instant in time, and to reconstruct these radiographs to generate a 4-D image of the heart and coronary vasculature.